yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniforms
Uniforms are a type of outfit in Yandere Simulator. ' Every student wears one to Akademi High, including Yandere-chan. Uniforms have been available since the beginning of ''Yandere Simulator, but before the September 1st, 2015 Update, only the default uniform was available. Uniform customization was first teased in the original intro. YandereDev never designed any of the uniforms in the game, but if he could, it would be a long sleeved white shirt with a blue torso and skirt. A red bow would be located on the collar. Uniform Customization As of the September 1st, 2015 Update, there is now a starting screen when going to "New Game". After Senpai Customization screen at the beginning of the game, the player will be able to choose which uniforms the students will wear. There are five uniforms each for male and female students, making ten uniforms total. Upon finishing the selection, all students will wear the chosen uniforms for the game, unless reset. Depending on budget and volunteers, there may be more uniforms added. However, if increasing the number of uniforms will introduce complications, YandereDev would like fewer uniforms. If they do not complicate the game, YandereDev would like as many as possible.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651842350566629376 In the future, there will be two skirt lengths in the game: one long and one short. It is a low priority at the moment since the store bought school girl outfit is still used.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/579379651/4017927543 Because of the short skirt length that is used, it is easy to take panty shots of unsuspecting students. Having longer skirts will make it more difficult to obtain shots so another way to obtain them must be found. Male Uniforms '''For male students, the following uniforms are available: Male Uniform 1: A black gakuran and matching slacks with black shoes. Male Uniform 2: A black button-down trenchcoat and matching slacks with brown shoes. Male Uniform 3: '''A white high collared button-down shirt and black slacks with black shoes. '''Male Uniform 4: A white shirt and red tie with a tan blazer worn over, with blue plaid slacks and brown shoes. Male Uniform 5: A white shirt and red tie with a black, red lined blazer worn over, with black slacks and brown shoes. The buttons for the black gakuran and the trenchcoat have three game controllers (mostly but not completely resembling an Xbox 360 controller) imprinted on them. Female Uniforms For female students, the following uniforms are available: Uniform 1: A navy and white seifuku with a red knot, matching navy skirt, and black shoes. Uniform 2: A long sleeved navy seifuku with the same red knot, navy skirt, and black shoes. Uniform 3: A high collared white blouse worn under a yellow vest and red bow, with a tan skirt lined with maroon and brown shoes. Uniform 4: The principle design is the same as Uniform 3, but with a blazer instead of a vest. Uniform 5: A high collared white blouse worn under a black, red-lined blazer and crimson bow, accompanied with an ashy gray skirt and brown shoes. Debug Commands :Main Article: Controls In the debug commands, the player is able to change Yandere-chan's uniform in the middle of the game or on the title screen. When the commands are used in the middle of the game, the game is reset and she now wears her new uniform. F1: Uniform #1 F2: Uniform #2 F3: Uniform #3 F4: Uniform #4 F5: Uniform #5 TitleScreenuniform1.jpg|Uniform #1 Titlescreenuniform2.jpg|Uniform #2 YellowYandereTitlescreen.png|Uniform #3 TitleScreenunifrom4.jpg|Uniform #4 Titlescreenuniform5.jpg|Uniform #5 Club Uniforms If the player joins a specific club, then they have the option to wear a club oriented uniform. In the future, some uniforms will give the player perks than just wearing the regular uniform. The club uniforms can also become bloody, and can be removed in the Shower Room. The player cannot wear gloves when wearing a club uniform. Martial Arts Club: A traditional sparring outfit. Photography Club: A SAIKOU camera lanyard. Cooking Club: A pink headdress. Occult Club: A crescent moon choker. MartialArtsUniform.jpg|Martial Arts uniform. PhotoGraphyClubCamera.PNG|Photography uniform. CookingClubHat.PNG|Cooking uniform. OccultClubChoker.PNG|Occult uniform. Bloody Uniforms Whenever a student is killed, blood is splattered all over Yandere-chan's clothes. If Senpai or a teacher sees Yandere-chan in a bloody uniform, she will receive a Game Over. In the future, wearing a bloody uniform will send the player to the guidance counselor. If other students see Yandere-chan in a bloody uniform, she will get a reputation penalty. She can apologize and say that she spilled red paint on herself to gain back half of her reputation points. The only way to remove the bloodstains is to go to the Shower Room, take off the clothes when at the protagonist's locker (which turns it into a pick-up), bathe using one of the shower devices, and put on a new uniform. There are two outfits available in the Shower Room: the school swimsuit and a gym uniform. If the protagonist's gym uniform becomes bloody and you change, it will become a pickup as well. The main character also has the option to remain nude. There is no reputation penalty for being nude yet. In later builds, the main character will be able to steal other students' clothes. So far, the only other interactable locker is Kokona Haruka's, but it can only open and close for now. The protagonist can also dump water or blood from a bucket onto a student, causing them to change their uniform. Dumping on people other than Kokona can cause certain bugs and issues. If the player tries to frame Kokona while the player's uniform is still bloody, the police will note that the blood on the clothing is not hers. She is then able to convince the police that she was splashed with blood while witnessing a murder. The main character must dispose of a bloody uniform before the end of the day, or else people will become suspicious and cause the School Atmosphere to drop. When a fully mind-broken person is brought to school, given a weapon, and stabs Kokona, their uniform will become bloody due to the homicide. If a member is part of the Sewing Club, they will have access to infinite clean uniforms.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/672248723422883840 Dragging bodies doesn't cause the main character's uniform to be bloody. However, stepping in blood puddles can make the footprints bloody. Uniform Inconsistencies *The Phantom Girl will always wear the default uniform, regardless of customization. It is unknown if this will be fixed. *Yandere-chan will revert to her default uniform when she is riding through Buraza Town. *Any folded uniform will appear as the default uniform. *Students shown in Student Info will always wear the default uniform. In the February 17th, 2016 Update only, people instead wore Uniform #5. *The Senpai Shrine's framed photo of Senpai displays the Senpai's default appearance in the default uniform. This will be changed in later builds. *Placeholder Club Leaders always wear the default uniform, regardless of customization. Since they are temporary, this will be fixed when the rest of the club leaders are implemented. *A dismembered corpse will always be clad in the default uniform. Original Uniforms In the first intro, before the game even started, Yandere-chan walked up to her closet and could choose her outfit. Afterwards, she would sprint to school and meet Senpai. The player cannot do this anymore as Yandere-chan chooses her uniform even before the game starts with "New Game" or changes at school with debug commands. Trivia *The Alternative Blazer was a K-ON reference, as students in the anime wore that uniform.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665798314378461184 *The uniform policy in 1989 was much more strict.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651825099671121920 *The uniform by the incinerator has been removed in the August 20th, 2015 Update and moved to the Shower Room. *In high School Atmopshere, a bloody uniform (not on your body) will be overlooked. Once School Atmosphere drops to 66%, it might be reputation damaging. Under 34%, it might be alarming and incriminating.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570057100922880 *In the first debug build, and pre-builds before, whenever the student was killed, the blood stains on the player's uniform were much messier. *Uniforms are highlighted in blue when Yandere Vision is activated. *The uniforms in the Shower Room were implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build. *The outfit the player has chosen for Yandere-chan is now displayed when walking around her house and on the title screen as of the September 18th, 2015 Build. *Old outfits shown in the first intro may be put back into the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642952738385457152 All the previous outfits have been added aside from the Alternative Blazer, the One Piece, and the red and black uniform. *Running by the Confession Tree would have Yandere-chan's outfit turn into a black and red version automatically in old builds of the game. It has since then been removed. *Press V in the Easter Egg menu to lengthen the player's skirt. This was implemented to test out a dress character model for future use.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/687415487794442241 Bugs *Yandere-chan can only wear gloves when wearing her uniform. She cannot wear them when nude, in a club uniform, in a gym uniform, or in a swimsuit. YandereDev is well aware of this bug and will not respond to any emails about it. *Occasionally Yandere-chan will pick up a bloody default uniform with only one hand, instead of the normal two. Gallery Jan15thBloodySchoolUniform.png|Bloody school uniform. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thGymUniform.png|Gym uniform. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thBloodyGymUniform.png|Bloody gym uniform. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thSwimsuit.png|School swimsuit. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thBloodySwimsuit.png|Bloody swimsuit. January 15th, 2016. Oldbloodyuniform.png|A VERY bloody uniform in old debug builds. Origionalcustomization.png|Uniforms in the original intro. Uniforms_2.jpg|Uniforms in the original intro Dark Seifuku Option. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Customizable Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Interactable